


so i'll keep you in my mind

by birden



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: ?? kind of it's a rewrite of a certain scene in the game, Gen, Minor Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III, like really blink and you'll miss it this is mostly friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birden/pseuds/birden
Summary: “Share a paopu with me.”---On the eve of their final battle against Xehanort, Kairi makes a request to both Sora and Riku.





	so i'll keep you in my mind

**Author's Note:**

> i've only written one fic before this and it wasn't kh so i apologize if anything is off.
> 
> the destiny trio was done sooo dirty in kh3 so i've taken it upon me to fix it. square enix hire me actually dont even pay me i'll do it for free
> 
> edit: forgot to mention but the title comes from "you and i" by pvris! ...the whole title of this fic was going to be "i can't keep you in these arms so i'll keep you in my mind" but that was....too long lol

“Share a paopu with me.”

Sora startles forward, legs constricting around Riku’s neck from where they were currently resting on his shoulders. Riku himself flails for a moment, before bringing his hands up to loosen the hold Sora’s legs have on his neck. Both of them turn and look at Kairi.

Kairi feels her face flush. She hadn’t  _ really _ meant to say that out loud, but, well… when she got a thought on her mind, she became rather impulsive. And she had been thinking about this for quite some time. And that’s how she found herself here. She had been peacefully staring out into the ocean, sitting on the curved paopu tree next to Sora. Riku leaned against the tree between Sora’s legs. Sora had then taken that as an invite to rest his legs upon Riku’s shoulders. Riku playfully rolled his eyes before reaching up to tangle his fingers with Sora’s. From then, they had all lapsed into enjoying the peaceful company; that is, until Kairi just disturbed it.

“OH… uhh I mean only if you want to! And I did mean both of you it’s just that you’re both my best friends and I reallyreallyreally just want to-” A hand covering her own cuts her off.

It’s Riku who settled his hand on hers. He gives her a soft smile before saying, “Kairi, it’s okay. Breathe and just slow down.”

Kairi nods whilst she closes her eyes. She takes a big breath in through the nose and slowly releases it. Leave it to Riku to be the most rational one. Cracking open her eyes confirms her suspicions of Sora looking like a goldfish, mouth still hanging open from shock.

Turning to face both Sora and Riku, she begins again. “I know that we’ve all been in dangerous situations before. But, this is the most dangerous of all. And I’ve lost you both so many times… I just want to make sure that no matter what, we will always find our ways back to each other.”

Both Sora and Riku stare at her for a moment, but Sora is the first to break it with an easy smile and kind words.

“Kairi, you’re one of my best friends. I would do anything for you. So this? It’s a no brainer,” Sora smiles even brighter. “Of course I’ll share one with you.”

Kairi starts to reply when Riku pushes himself off from his position against the tree. He walks to the edge of the little islands and stretches out to pluck a paopu from the tree. Turning back, he’s met with stares from both Sora and Kairi.

“If we’re going to do this, we’ll actually  _ need _ a paopu,” Riku laughs out.

Kairi smiles at him. As good as Riku has gotten, she knows he still has some problems with being completely open with his feelings. This is him accepting her offer.

“Ooh! Oh! I wanna split it! Please!

“No Sora. You’ll do it uneven.”

Kairi giggles watching Sora and Riku fight over who gets to split the paopu. It’s always been like this and she knows deep down that no matter what happens, this will never change, paopu or not. But she just needs them to know.

Leaning forward, Kairi steals the paopu from Riku’s weakened grip while he’s busy fighting Sora off. Sora and Riku turn to her in surprise while she makes quick work of splitting the paopu in threes. “We’d have been here all night if I let you two fight it out,” she explains while passing two pieces off to Sora and Riku.

Both boys blush and look away, muttering something under their breaths. Kairi laughs at them again.

“Um, I’m not sure if I’m supposed to say something before we do this, but I just want you both to know I love you and I couldn’t have asked for better friends.”

Sora and Riku both turn their heads back to look at her. “And we love you too,” Sora says earnestly. Next to him, Riku nods while smiling.

Extending her arm out, Kairi holds out the paopu fruit. “Well then, Cheers!”

The boys knock their pieces against her’s and echo her cheer. They all pull back their pieces, grin at each other, and bite in.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/lottieIine)   
>  [my tumblr](https://ioloi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
